


Люблю тебя азбукой Морзе

by toshaolen



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, vtuber
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshaolen/pseuds/toshaolen
Summary: как сказать кому-то о своих чувствах, если до смерти боишься услышать ответ. И даже есть изящный способ намекнуть. Вам понадобиться: смекалка, бисер, капельку терпения, немного интернета и лучшая подруга вашей возлюбленной.
Relationships: Kanae/Saegusa Akina
Kudos: 1





	Люблю тебя азбукой Морзе

**Author's Note:**

> !текст не очень хороший!возможны ошибки!
> 
> Канае = Канако,  
> Кузуха = Саня,  
> Акина = Акина/Акки (совсем не изменилось,да)

В блюдцах с позолоченной каёмкой россыпи двух цветов бисера. Винно-красный стеклянный бисер, что в свете солнца становится под стать её выкрашенной порядке и непрозрачный нежно-голубой, словно из фарфора.  
На столе стоит карточка с переводом английских букв в азбуку Морзе.  
Девушка набирает голубой бисер, а затем чередует его с красным и так, пока не вырисовывается зашифрованная фраза. Но надпись получилась слишком короткая, и фразу пришлось повторить вновь. Тонкий браслетик в один рядочек готов. Девушка закрепила на концах замочек и отложила поделку в сторону.  
\- интересно как отреагирует Канако. - влюблено, вздыхая откинувшись на спинку кресла. - а что, если ей не понравится. Эххх вот бы знать заранее. Соберись - хлопнув себя по щекам - ты должна отдать ей его. И всё. И будь что будет. А что я ей скажу?  
Брюнетка подскочила на ноги расхаживая по комнате представляя, как заговорить с Канако-сан.  
Шатенка была на класс старше и была довольно популярна. Вокруг неё все время кто-то есть, и это не даёт покоя.  
\- как отдать его Канако, если она всё время с кем-то.  
На ум приходила лишь ее лучшая подруга Саня. Стройная высокая блондинка, которая очень холодно относится ко всем вокруг, но отчего же Канако, её милая и добрая, как последний теплый лучик солнца в ноябре, всё время только с ней.  
Девушка завалилась на кровать, накрываясь с головой.  
\- я должна увидеться с ней наедине.  
Давно за полночь, но Акина никак не могла успокоиться. Завтра важный день и возможно Канако не помнит, но завтра год как они познакомились на школьном фестивале. И в честь этого события она обязана что-нибудь сделать, и она сделала. Маленький, в один рядок браслетик с тайным шифром. В своих метаниях она так утомилась, что не заметила, как уснула.  
Будильник на смартфоне разрывался от жужжания, и, кажется, еще немного и устройство упадёт со стола, но, к счастью, девушка вовремя подскочила, хватая телефон прямо на лету.  
\- фух, поймала.  
Она выключила будильник.  
\- КАК УЖЕ 9?!?  
\- наспех одеваясь что первое выпало из шкафа. Клетчатая юбка, измятая рубашка поверх которой тоненькие свитер, так, чтобы выглядело поопрятнее. Было бы время, она бы заморочилась бы и прогладила, но не сейчас. Впопыхах брызнула духами, подхватила сумку и побежала в школу, надеюсь, что ничего не забыла…  
Школа гудела. Фестиваль в самом разгаре. Акина вовсе и забыла, где чей класс, помнит только где в прошлом году был её собственный. Ей бы перехватить Канако перед началом их номера, но одноклассницы нашли её раньше.  
\- АКИНА ТЫ ЧЕГО ОПАЗДЫВАЕШЬ!  
\- прости.  
\- никаких прости. Мы хотели прорепетировать, помнишь. Давай бегом у нас ни так много времени!  
Репетиция была в самом разгаре, когда мимо по коридору в бирюзовой кофточке прошла она. Шатенка лишь мельком взглянула в сторону брюнетки и продолжила идти мимо.  
\- я сейчас! - крикнула брюнетка, наспех вставляя микрофон в треногу. Стоило ей скрыться за дверью как микрофон упал, издавая мерзкий звук.  
\- КАНАКО-САН!  
Девушки обернулись, Саня уже было собралась уходить, как шатенка сама поймала ту за край кофты, предлагая остаться.  
\- Акки-тян~ давно не виделись. Всё поёшь?  
\- д-да. Канако-сан у меня для вас кое-что есть - девушка судорожно стала обыскивать карманы с досадой понимая, что она всё же забыла его взять.  
\- ты что-то потеряла?  
\- я хотела …  
Тут в коридоре появилась гитаристка, хватая брюнетку за свитер.  
\- у нас нет времени прохлаждаться  
\- ну ладненько, мы пойдем, удачи, Аки~  
Тут Саня, словно чувствуя что-то не то, вымолвила  
\- клуб ‘геймеров’ в конце коридора  
\- приходи, как освободишься. Я с Саней будем играть против всех желающих. Будет весело.  
\- пошли, потом поболтаете. - все же забирая вокалистку на репетицию.  
После концерта, который они отыграли на славу, Акки не могла перестать себя накручивать. “опоздала, реквизит чуть не сломала, да и еще подарок забыла”  
Фестиваль уже закончился, но в конце коридора все не стихали звуки видеоигры и недовольные возгласы: “ЧИТЕРЫ! ФУУ”  
Акина заглянула за дверь. Голубая кофточка висит на спинке стула, а худенькие плечики вздрагивают от быстроты набора клавиш.  
Саня лишь на секунду отвлекалась на вошедшую вокалистку, и тут же была убита. Тяжело вздохнув, она отозвалась первой:  
\- мы здесь до 8.  
\- спасибо, Саня-сан.  
И тут же вылетела за дверь. До 8 полтора часа. И вот Канако тоже подстрелили, и та позволила себе отвлечься.  
\- откуда ты знаешь, что она хотела спросить?  
\- логика.  
Акина забежала домой забрала подарок как вдруг её схватила за плечо мать.  
\- ты никуда не пойдёшь пока не поешь.  
\- ну мам!  
\- ты всё слышала.  
Драгоценное время буквально ускользало из её рук. Когда с ужином было покончено, девушка со всех сил побежала в школу, на полпути ощутив жуткие спазмы. Бежать с полным желудком больно и трудно. Доволоча свои ноги до школы, она увидела часы над входом. 20:20. Она опоздала. Опять. Девушка уже было собиралась домой как из школы вышли Канако с Саней.  
\- Канако-сан! - воскликнула девушка на радостях.  
\- да чего тебе, Акина. - огрызнулась шатенка, злобно смотря на брюнетку  
\- да так, - не смело протягивая браслетик — вот. Это вам.  
\- что там, Кано?  
\- да так, безделушка - слова девушки сильно ранили брюнетку. Та опустила голову, и уже собралась уходить  
\- не обижайся на неё, Акина. Просто кто-то продул - ухмыляясь  
\- да он читер! Я тебе отвечаю.  
Акина натянуто улыбнулась и попрощалась, оставляя подруг в замешательстве.  
Канако вертела в руках поделку.  
\- красивый. - вымолвила блондинка - Прям под цвет твоих глаз.  
\- и твоих - поднимая браслетик на просвет фонаря.  
\- странный узор не находишь?  
\- с чего бы  
\- ну вот если бы ты делала такое, какую комбинацию взяла?  
\- ты это к чему, Саня?  
\- есть 2 цвета, почему бы просто не чередовать два на два или два через одну, зачем заморачиваться?  
\- нууу чтобы красиво было, и он вроде симметричный.  
\- что-то здесь не так. Спорю на клубничный коктейль здесь что-то ещё.  
\- спорим. Если я выиграю, с тебя мне шоколадный.  
\- по рукам.  
Уже ночью Канако просмотрела несколько шифров, ничего не подходило, тогда девушку осенило. «Что, если здесь не японский, а английский язык.»  
— вот оно!  
Бисеринки складывалось в замысловатый код до середины, а с середины до другого конца в другой, но на самом деле это была одна и та же фраза, просто читается с обоих концов.  
Девушка открывает страничку в твиттере, нажимает сообщения и набирает обеим подругам.  
Сане: с меня коктейль  
Аки: и я тебя <з


End file.
